1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a focus control lens and a shutter in a lens shutter type camera having an automatic focusing function (AF function) and an automatic exposure function (AE function).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera having a photographing lens which has therein a focus control lens and a lens shutter mechanism, the focus control lens is moved to a focal point by the rotation of a single reversible motor in one direction and the lens shutter, which also serves as a diaphragm, is actuated to open at a predetermined diaphragm value (aperture) for a predetermined period of time by the rotation of the reversible motor in the reverse direction. In the conventional control apparatus, the operational speed of the shutter at which the shutter is opened and closed is determined by the rotational speed of the motor. Since no rotational speed of the motor depends on the direction of rotation thereof, the characteristics of the opening and closing movement of the shutter describe an inverted symmetrical V-shape, an apex of which corresponds to the largest aperture, resulting in a difficulty in a realization of a high speed shutter. One solution thereto is to differentiate the rotational speed of the motor at the forward rotation from that of the reverse rotation. However, there are still many technological problems to be solved which stand in the way of obtaining such a motor. Therefore the development of a high shutter speed is not as rapid as expected.